twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Laurentia (nation)
Laurentia (nation) is one of the five continental nations of the ringed world of Anereara. With a population of over twenty-two million dragons, it is the largest single-species populated area on the planet. Blending in with other species from other continental nations. The peoples of Laurentia are under the rule of seven great emperors. However since the land is so vast and the people are so spread out living in different areas and zones, their rule and control can't reach that far and wide so to maintain that power, they delegate it to the rule of the seven houses. History of Laurentia According to most ancient texts and scrolls, the nation of Laurentia was once called Ullabacha were the people lived on total squalor thanks to the rule of several kings that dealt with the people with iron fists. Subjugating the masses through fear, brutal tactics and worse, extermination just to keep the numbers low. Attempts at revolts were smashed before they fully get a chance to form. Worse, the kings often stage elaborate wars for resources and fear until the War of the Cataclysms and the Thousand Years of Terror came about with the introduction of magi-technology. War of the Cataclysms With the emergence of more advanced magics and in the minds of those brutal kings, they finally managed a way to used the new phenomenon for war. One attacked the other without provocation and in retaliation responded in kind. In days every nation and people were at war with each other using the magi-technology from explosive battering rams to missiles that destroyed entire cities similar to modern-day nuclear weapons. The culmination of different magics collide, creating a massive shift in the planet's natural ebbs and flow creating massive earthquakes, volcanoes and tsunamies that devastated the land and killed over fifty percent of Ullabacha's fifty-million dragons, more than the weapons ever could. A cease-fire was given but the damage was already done. The once beautiful lands of Ullabacha were now a devastated wasteland with the bodies of the victims of their leaders who abused a new technology that could have been used for good. The Thousand Years of Terror For the next thousand years, with every kingdom within Ullabacha collapsed and the entire continent radically altered. What followed is thousand years of anarchy that reigned on the land and its every dragon for itself. The other continental nations that survived the war's effects issued a three-day evacuation plan for those who wished to leave but after the three days, they locked down and given the what the plan called the great lockout. Many dragons who traveled far after the lock down became intitated were forcibly turned away and others were brutally killed on sight. Twelve million were killed attempting to flee their land. Death, robbery, destruction of what little wealth the people had became the norm as local factions ruled over the broken populace. The rule of nature is the norm and Ullabacha became a hellhole on Anereara. Queen Laurent and the Rise of the Seven Emperors Out of the bad factions of Ullabacha, there are some that finally stabilized and became civil. Laurent, a dragoness and seasoned warrior ruled the Cimerrea faction and her rule kept the people strong against the others that try to destroy them. Cimerrea along with the leaders of the ruling factions of Kaneros, Five Fang, Firerune, Ulbach, Fliess, Great Axa and North Temera lived in stable harmony for decades until the other factions that perpetuated the horror do not like their existence and like their forefathers want to stage war against them. Laurent, willing to put everything on the line united the seven factions to fight against the leader of the largest group King Brameas. Leading up to a great battle to keep their existing factions alive. The united factions won but at the cost of Queen Laurent's life. The following years the horrors of the past quelled down and the remaining dragons gained a new rule under the seven warriors who became their emperors. A great reconstruction using the magi-technology that started a devastating war were now used to build out from the ashes and filth. The masses decided to modernize to live better while others prefer the simple life with few accommodations. Modern medicine and technology arose and land was cultivated to bring more food than before. Under the rule of the Seven emperors, Ullabacha rose from the ashes to become a great nation. However the name of Ullabacha will always bring memories of its brutal and horrific past so in their decision, the emperors have renamed the newly resurrected land after the woman who united the good factions and brought it out from the darkness: Laurentia. Government of Laurentia Laurentia is in most aspects a benevolent constitutional oligarchy, ruled by seven emperors under a constitution that establishes the houses and the rule of law over its peoples. The Houses are the extensions of the emperor's rule over minor issues such as interregional trade, local issues and the law while the Emperors are left for inter-house dealings and international trade and defense of the nation as a whole. Political Divisons Category:Laurentia Beyond!